Experimental Arrangements
by takeabiteofmyhearttonight
Summary: This was based off of a prompt sent to me on Tumblr: Blaine and Sam are best friends. Blaine knows he loves Sam, but he's done a good job of keeping it to himself, which is easy up until Sam asks him to help show him what sex with a guy is like.


"So, gay sex…"

Blaine glanced up at the sudden topic, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he stared at his best friend. Sam was known to talk about the most random of topics sometimes, but this was sort of breaking a new record. "Actually, I just call it sex, believe it or not," Blaine deadpanned before laughing and tossing a pillow over at Sam. "What about gay sex?"

"Shut it." Sam laughed as his reflexes kicked in and he brought his arms up just in time to catch the pillow before letting it sit in his lap as he sat cross legged on his side of the couch. "Nothing, I was just…I don't know. Recently I've been sort of wondering what it's like."

Well.

Okay.

That was a whole lot of something for someone who had originally answered with a simple 'nothing,' Blaine thought to himself as he tried not to look so taken back. An appropriate explanation for 'nothing' would be that Sam had accidentally come across gay porn on the internet and wondered how in the world that felt good. 'Nothing' would be that Sam was wondering if Blaine was having gay sex with anyone on the couch of their apartment when he wasn't home. However, 'nothing' certainly didn't translate into telling your best friend who may or may not be very much secretly in love with you that you've been wondering what gay sex is like.

"Oh?" Blaine shifted on the couch, bringing his legs up as he sat cross legged, his eyes searching Sam's face for a bit more clarification.

"Yeah." Sam shrugged, pointedly ignoring Blaine's gaze as he found interest in a loose thread in the arm of the couch. "And you're kind of the only person I can ask about it, so…I don't know, it sound stupid now, but…" It was obvious Sam was flustered, and that was only making Blaine want to know what his point was even more, but at this rate it seemed as though he'd never find out.

"Please just…spit it out? It's me, remember? I'm not going to jud—"

"Will you have sex with me?"

Well, that was blunt.

Seeing the shock on Blaine's face, Sam was quick to explain. "Look, you can tell me all about what sex is like for you, but I'm _never_ really going to understand it if I experience it for myself. I promise this isn't some spur of the moment thing, otherwise I wouldn't have asked. It's just something I've been thinking about for a while now, and you're the only one I trust enough to…well, uh—"

"Experiment with," Blaine finished with complete seriousness, his eyes locked on his hands folded tightly in his lap.

"Well, yeah." Sam toyed with his bottom lip between his teeth before continuing. "I mean, don't feel like you have to say yes or anything. I just figured it couldn't hurt to ask. I'm curious, and…you're my best friend. I trust you more than anyone else so I know you'd never hurt me. Most people experiment by the time they're finished with college. You've made out with girls before, and that sort of proved that you're totally not interested in any of that, but…I've never been with a guy before and I feel like it's something I need to do before I die."

At that point, Blaine was just staring at his friend in shock, wondering if all of this actually sounded logical in Sam's head or if he knew just how ridiculous he sounded. As Sam continued, Blaine was positive that it was the first choice.

"And we're supposedly best friends and we've _never_ made out before," Sam added, laughing lightly though Blaine could sense the nervousness hidden there. "We're freshman in college and we've been friends for four years now. Pretty sure that's breaking some kind of bro code. Think of this as us making up for the lack of drunken hook ups we've had in the past."

Blaine was speechless. How he was supposed to answer a request like that, he had no idea. It wasn't that Sam wasn't insanely attractive and that sex with him would be revolting—it was far from it. Despite how amazing their friendship was and how honest they had always been with one another, Blaine had done a damn good job of keeping it from Sam that he'd been in love with him for at least two years now. Blaine understood that Sam was straight, and he valued their friendship more than anything. There was no way he'd let a little crush come between them, though Blaine knew that he was kidding himself if he really thought his feelings for Sam were just a crush.

"Blaine?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking. Give me a second. My best friend just asked if we could have sex when no longer than five minutes ago we were talking about going to see Contagion together. Sorry if I'm a bit…thrown off," Blaine eventually replied as he rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck, trying to act as if Sam wasn't staring him down. He brought his gaze up to lock with Sam's eyes, and sighed as he took in all of his best friends features. Sam was absolutely beautiful, and the guy had no idea just how much he was worth. It killed Blaine to know he'd never have Sam the way that he wanted him, but part of him felt guilty for considering Sam's idea because he knew he was mostly doing it for his own benefit. Sam was never going to be his, and Blaine knew that this would be his one chance to at least pretend that he was, but part of him wasn't sure if it was worth it if it meant he'd only get Sam for one night. Then there was the question for how this would change their friendship, but Blaine hoped he'd be strong enough. Sam would never have to know how he really felt. Blaine had gone this long without letting on to his crush. He just had to hope that one night wasn't going to change that, but the sensible part of him knew it would. "I don't know," he finally answered. "You don't think it'll make things weird between us? At all?"

"Hmm, nope," Sam answered. Of course it'd be simple for him. "Why would it? If you think it'd be at all weird then we totally don't have to do it, and we can just pretend I never asked, Blaine. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything."

"No, no. I'm not freaked out. I'm just…I don't think it'll change anything," Blaine lied, still in disbelief that they were actually having this conversation. "Alright, fine. I'll…let you sleep with me or…experiment. However you want to phrase it."

Sam's eyes lit up and he scooted over to Blaine as if about to hug him. "Awesome, then! I knew you'd be cool with it, man. I promise I won't make things weird afterwards. I just…this is something I'm seriously curious about and it'll only be a one time thing," he promised as Blaine wondered if his friend could actually hear his heart shattering. "So, should we just do this, then?" Sam asked, pausing as he noticed that Blaine leaned away as he leaned in closer.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, _woah_," Blaine laughed as he sat himself up on the arm of the couch. "Is this how you come on to all the girls you go home with? No," he shook his head, resting his arms on his knees as he looked down at his friend. "No, if we're going to do this then we're going to do it right. You only get to sleep with your best friend once, right? Might as well make sure it's…memorable. No, we won't do it tonight, Sammy. Sorry," he apologized with a slightly amused grin, though his stomach was already in knots. "And we're certainly not going to just hook up on the couch on a Friday afternoon."

"So, you want me to buy you dinner first?" Sam asked teasingly as he a playful smirk played across his lips.

"Oh, shut up." Blaine laughed as he lowered himself back down onto the couch. "I'm not saying that, though I definitely wouldn't complain. I'm just saying it won't happen tonight. Soon, obviously, but it's not going to be some rushed thing on the couch because I agreed. I don't expect to come home to rose petals leading into my room, but I do expect a bit of class, Mr. Evans," he teased as he stood up from the couch. "Wouldn't want you to mistake me for one of your study buddies, after all."

"Deal, then," Sam chuckled as he tossed the pillow at Blaine's chest, leaning back against the couch cushions as Blaine caught the pillow and threw it back onto the couch. "I…guess it's a plan then."

It was almost scary how far acting could get Blaine, but as he made his way into his room, using the excuse that he had to finish one of his assignments, Blaine wondered just how long he could keep up this particular act for.


End file.
